


Shy Donnie x reader

by jessiemerrow



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiemerrow/pseuds/jessiemerrow





	Shy Donnie x reader

Since many girls like to see Donnie as a shy nerd I'm doing it...I actually think Donnie is not shy when he is around April, Casey, police officers and of course his brothers and his master, what happens is that Donnie is so very sure that he knows it all that when you came into his life his heart starts to say Hey I exist, he can hear his heart pounding fast and he will deny his feelings, he will think it's anxiety, panic or something else he google but eventually he will look deep into your eyes, his hands will be sweating and he feels like he needs to hug you or put his hands on you, he will feel the urge to have you and now he knows he is screwed, so what to do? Donnie is smart, he is not equipped enough to handle the uncomfortable zones like feelings, he will give you the look if you say something that he strongly disagrees, he is sarcastic...oh I almost forgot, his vanity, he is so vain and humble at the same time, he shows a humble obedient Donnie but he loves his brilliant mind.

There is a good number of chances that he does not feel he deserves you and that he can hurt you badly because of what he is and the things he is involved with. He will put up a wall and protect himself from further pain, but sometimes a struggle ensues, where he meets you, and it is so hard to resist you. He might knock down part of that wall, or if he thinks you wouldn't hurt a fly, will not bully him so he removes that wall completely, and he goes for you.

So this type of feeling is not rational and now he will have to face the music, he doesn't know it all and all he knows now is that he is feeling like a criminal, can he fall in love, is he allowed?

This awkward version of Donnie is different than "let's stick with the plane" and jump out of the plane with no parachutes, there's a war waging inside of him now that he just can't win. He is always hiding in the shadows of his best alpha male brothers.

When Raph can be bold and Leo can get you because he has this power ( He just does n't know but he does) he is watching from a distance saying, "Hey, that could be me," and then coming to that sudden realization, "But, not back from here." Yet, he continues to sit there, drinking his coffee alone.

Donnie believes he has a better idea of the social nature between man and woman. Therefore, he understands the girl in front of him will not be interested.

He has been turned down by many( for real and subconsciously) And, the idea of being shot down by someone like you isn't appealing.

He is super tall, green, reptilian, mutant, turtle, he is all but a human. He'd like to think he can compensate for it in other areas. He already thought about that and knows that it's hard to present that facet of his character since he is afraid that his brothers will notice his interest on you.

He will trace a plan, he will chase you, you will not know, he will know everything about you, know what you like and what you don't like. He's got a plan, he must increase his chances.

HIS PLAN

Donnie knows that sometimes you can't sleep, so you skype him and he sometimes asks if he could read to you so you can you fall asleep. He would find books that were simple but clever. The Little Prince worked particularly well. His nickname for you is Bear because he is so much bigger than you. This gradually became an allusion to Winnie the Pooh, where he is Bear and you are Piglet. He came up with that idea because his plan is simple, so it's your birthday and Donnie recorded for you the entire first Winnie the Pooh book, so when he wasn't there on Skype, you could still listen to his voice and fell asleep.

He knows you love a certain singer/band so just makes a video edition of all her/his/their songs and sits in front of his computers waiting for you with a smile on his face and when you come he shows you his gift.

He knows you want to feel special, like everyone, he wants to tell you that he knows he can trust you. He will say to you things that nobody else can know.

If your from another country he will study every part of where you came from, he will cover you with questions about your country and will try to learn your native language and he will have a hard time trying to speak your language with no accent although you say it's not a must and that he is doing pretty well, he wants to communicate with you in your language, maybe if he speaks with you in your language you will be able to feel something different...he wants to give it a try, plus you and him will have your personal secret code. BOND.


End file.
